Teaser
by Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi
Summary: Semi AU di mana semua konflik sudah selesai. After story. Damainya pagi hari di sebuah rumah yang hanya dihuni dua orang. Ejekan penuh canda dan tawa menggema keseluruh ruangan. Momen manis yang hanya dinikmati berdua. Secangkir kopi yang terabaikan menjadi saksi bisu kehangatan kedua sejoli yang dimabuk cinta. AlbatRoss/ShionxAlba/CreasionxAlba.


Damainya pagi hari di sebuah rumah yang hanya dihuni dua orang.

Ejekan penuh canda dan tawa menggema keseluruh ruangan.

Momen manis yang hanya dinikmati berdua.

Secangkir kopi yang terabaikan menjadi saksi bisu kehangatan kedua sejoli yang dimabuk cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser<strong>

**by Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi**

**Setting : Semi AU. After story. **

**Warning : Shounen-ai, agak(?) OOC, fluff, gaje, alur kecepetan, plot maksa, typo yang mungkin bertebaran entah di mana, unbeta'ed, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Senyuu itu bukan punya saya~ Kalo punya saya bakal saya bikin Ross sama Alb-umpph! #dibekep**

**Don't like. Don't Read.**

**Tapi jika anda berkenan...**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Alba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata <em>hazel<em> nya dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

Kosong.

Tak ada siapapun di ruangan di mana ia berada sekarang ini.

Bangkit dari tempat ia tadinya berbaring, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kaki mungilnya yang tak beralas bertemu dengan permukaan lantai kayu yang mulus. Melewati lorong dan menuruni tangga, ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

**Kretek.**

Ah, ada orang rupanya.

Orang yang tadinya terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah _coffee maker_ berbalik sambil memegang secangkir kopi buatannya. Sebuah senyuman mengejek terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Wah, mari kita lihat. Sang Putri akhirnya terbangun tidur panjangnya. Kukira ia harus dibangunkan dulu dengan ciuman sang Pangeran, ternyata tidak ya."

Wajah Alba memerah, rasanya seperti darah naik ke wajahnya.

"Aku bukan Putri, Ross! Aku ini seorang _Hero_! Lagipula mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku daritadi?! Ini kan sudah siang dan banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan!"

Sang pengejek, Ross, hanya tertawa kecil dan memposisikan diri di hadapan sang korban ejekan, Alba.

"Aku bercanda."

Pemuda _raven_ yang lebih tinggi itu terkekeh pelan dan tangannya yang bebas meraih kepala sang _brunet,_mengacak rambut lembutmakhluk manis di depannya_._

Namun tiba-tiba, raut mukanya berubah, mata _ruby _nya menajam dan bibirnya terkatup.

Kemudian ia berkata tanpa ada candaan sedikitpun di sana.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras Alba. Kau sendiri yang berkanta bahwa semua telah berakhir. Berhentilah memaksakan dirimu. Kau telah mendapatkan apa yang kau—mereka—mau. Kau berhak beristirahat sejenak dari semua ini."

Alba tersentak, kedua bola matanya melebar, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, terkejut karena tak menyangka bahwa kata-kata itu akan keluar dari bibir pemuda yang biasanya hanya mengejek dan mem-_bully_ nya ini, sungguh _out of character_.

Lalu Alba berkedip, tak lama matanya melembut, sebuah senyum muncul di bibir ranumnya. Alba mengangkat kedua tangannya, menggenggam tangan yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di atas kepalanya.

Ross mengerjap, memperhatikan bagaimana kedua tangan mungil (bila dibandingakan dengan tangannya) itu bergerak, berpindah memeluk lengannya, kemudian memposisikan telapak tangannya di bawah kepalanya, tepat di antara leher dan pundak kecil itu.

"Ah... Begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan ambil cuti beberapa hari dan beristirahat sejenak. Lagipula, tak mungkin juga kan aku membantah 'titah' dari sang _legendary Hero, _Creasion?"

Kalimat itu muncul lebih mengarah pada pernyataan daripada tanya. Tak ada nada ofensif saat sang _brunet_ mengatakannya, hanya nada canda penuh kasih yang sampai di telinga sang _raven _ dengan merdu.

'Gah, sial...! Dia terlalu manis.'

Ross menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan dan wajahnya seketika memerah. Lalu dengan cepat ia menaruh secangkir kopi yang mulai mendingin di genggamannya pada permukaan meja terdekat dan menarik tangannya kembali. Tangannya yang telah terbebas segera merengkuh pinggang pemuda manis di depannya, bersamaan dengan itu pula tangannya yang satu lagi menarik dagu sang kekasih dalam sebuah ciuman.

Alba yang awalnya terkejut, mulai mengikuti alur. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher sang pujaan hati.

Tak ada tekanan di sana, hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan namun penuh cinta dan kasih, tenggelam dalam hangatnya pelukan dari orang yang mereka cintai.

Setelah sekian lama, pada akhirnya mereka harus menyudahi sesi ciuman tersebut. Dengan napas yang masih terputus-putus, wajah yang memerah, dan mata yang berkabut, mereka tersenyum kepada satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Shion."

Ross—Shion—mengerjap dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Alba."

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong>

**Sebenernya ini hal iseng yang saya bikin buat nanya mengenai POV di sebuah grup FFN di Facebook.**

**Mungkin author yang se-grup sama saya pernah baca hal gaje ini #ngarep**

**Maap kalo ada—banyak—yang ngerasa judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung... Gak tau kenapa itu yang kerasa cocok di hati saya(?)**

**Dan mumpung saya ngutang FFN MC Senyu dan melanggar janji yang udah saya buat ke seorang makhluk unyu(?)**

**Ini adalah permintaan maafku dan semoga bisa menjadi pengobat hati bagimu naak~ #digampar #apasih**

**Semoga anda puas dengan hal ini~**

**Maaf kalo abal~ :'3**

**And don't forget to Review~ 'w'**

**Sekian,**

**Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi desu~**


End file.
